


Secrets in the House of Kim

by Sexy_HoBaby (Annona_Miss)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secrets, Sly Dongwoo, Threesome, Wannabe spy Sungjong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annona_Miss/pseuds/Sexy_HoBaby
Summary: Kim Sunggyu, the master of the house is happily married to Woohyun. Or is he? When the married couple are coerced into buying three new 'servants', the youngest, Lee Sungjong can't help but be suspicious of his new owners. He's convinced that Sunggyu keeps a 'slave' in the basement and Woohyun is having an affair with their butler, Mr Jang.His curiousity takes a dangerous turn when Sungjong unearths scandal upon scandal inside the mansion. But none, he'll find, is worse that than the secret his master Sunggyu is keeping in their basement.Sungjong finds out that happiness isn't always as it seems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my AFF account

_It’s been exactly 16 days since two others and I were bought off the market and into the Kim household. Things have been strange. Everyone keeps acting like everything is normal. No, not normal. Everyone acts like everything is_ perf _ect. I’ve been trained to act the same way but I’ve also been taught that every house has a secret._

_I keep hearing people having sex in one of the guest bedrooms or another. I think Master Woohyun is having an affair. I’m sure the other two have heard them as well, but they seem like they don’t care what goes on in this house. It’s not unusual for one master to be cheating on the other, but that’s not what bothers me._

_Sometimes I hear noises in the basement, something moving._ Someon _e moving.  I was scared at first, then curious. I’ve seen Master Sunggyu sneaking off to the basement in the middle of the night when he thinks everyone is sleeping. But it’s not him making those sounds._

 _I only heard them once before, hushed whispers in the dead of night. I heard him whispering and another man, a voice I’ve never heard moaning. Then I heard chains scraping on the floor. I think he’s keeping someone locked in there. I_ know _he’s keeping someone locked in there._

_Sungyeol, Myungsoo and I are specially trained to give pleasure to whoever buys us. They call us ‘servants’ but that’s really only because we service people. It’s been 16 days since we’ve been here, and we haven’t been touched by either master. If they already have affairs and sex slaves, why buy us at all?_

 

“What are you doing?”

“Mr Jang!” Sungjong jumps and puts the recording device down in between his books. “Nothing sir. Is there something you wanted?”

Mr Jang smiles with his top teeth showing. “Master Woohyun will have his dinner soon, and after that, we get to eat.” Mr Jang moves to leave the room. “And Sungjong.”

“Sir?”

“How many times have I told you to call me Dongwoo?

Sungjong watches the butler leave and close the door. Something about that man irks Sungjong and he knows why. Mr Jang is always with Master Woohyun, but the youngest servant is curious how much they know about the man in the basement. Or if they’re just having their affair and pretending he’s not locked up in there. Sungjong is curious.

Every house has a secret. And he’s determined to find out the secrets in the house of Kim.

 

 

 


	2. Master of the House

Sungjong stands beside the man that troubles him as they wait on the man they call their master. Woohyun sits alone at the table happily munching on the fine dinner the chef made for him. Sungjong feels out of place. He dares glance sideways at Dongwoo. The older man has a fond look glazing his eyes, watching Woohyun with endearment. Woohyun must have felt his gaze on him as he glances up and straight into Dongwoo’s eyes. Woohyun puts the fork delicately in his mouth before giving a sly smirk and lowering his eyes continuing with his meal.

“Sungjong.” Woohyun puts his fork down and wipes his lips delicately with the white cloth. The youngest snaps out of his daze.

“Yes master?”

“How are you adjusting?” He says it so sincerely with a smile on his lips and in his eyes.

“Fine master.”

“That’s good.” His master smiles again before ordering the maids to clean up. “Sungjong.” The boy called looks up at his master. “You can go ahead and eat dinner. Mr Jang, you come with me.”

Sungjong bows hesitantly, watching Dongwoo trail behind Woohyun.

Except Sungjong doesn’t really head for the kitchen. He watches the two walk towards the foyer next to the dining area not bothering to turn on the lights, then towards the doors of the living room. They close the doors and surround themselves in the darkness of the room. Sungjong raises his eyebrows, knowing exactly what those two are up to. He makes his way to the living room and hides in the dark behind a column of the old style mansion.

  
As soon as the doors close, Dongwoo puts his lips against Woohyun’s, sucking on his bottom lip quickly before pressing his lips on his neck and breathing him in. He smells of leather chairs and paperwork.

“I’ve missed you master.” 

“Really Mr Jang?” Woohyun giggles and captures the butler’s lips once again. His lips are thick and soft and so very inviting. Woohyun bites the lips with a growl and Dongwoo gives in to the temptation to push his master against the wall.

The room resonates with the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning. The two sucking on each others lips constantly, only pulling away for short breaths until Woohyun forces Dongwoo’s mouth open with his thumb. The master promptly pushes his tongue in and the butler opens his mouth wider to accommodate Woohyun’s tongue, sucking harshly, making his master moan and grind his hips against the older man.

 

Sungjong strains to hear the sounds in the other room when he hears the footsteps of another man entering the house. Sunggyu steps deeper into the foyer. The house is dark and the only source of light is the one shining in from the dining area.

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu shouts from the middle of the dimly lit foyer. “Where is everyone?” The master of the house huffs.

Sungjong swears he hears the giggling stop. Moments later, Woohyun comes bursting through the doors of the living room followed by Dongwoo. Both not realizing that they had just been inside a room with the lights off.

“Sunggyu, you’re home already?” Woohyun grins wide as if he was elated to see him. Dongwoo smiles too, all pearly whites and gums. Sungjong is sure he sees a glint in his eyes.

“I missed you too, my Woobear.” Sunggyu coos and wraps his arms around Woohyun’s waist and pecks him on the lips. Lips that just moments ago was kissing another man.

Dongwoo makes a face at his masters. “’Woobear’? That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve heard you say, master,” he teases before laughing his heart out at Sunggyu’s angry face.

Chills run down Sungjong’s back, the youngest not knowing if the joke would be ignored by the master. Woohyun clears his throat.

“Have you had dinner?”

“I have.”

“Let’s go to bed then.” Woohyun latches on to Sunggyu’s arm tugging him towards the stairs.

“You go ahead. I’m just going to do something before I come up.”

Sungjong doesn’t miss the darkened look in Woohyun’s eyes as Sunggyu pushes away Woohyun’s arm. “Alright. But don’t take too long.”

Dongwoo bows towards both masters, bids them goodnight and heads back towards the servants’ quarters.

 

Woohyun disappears up the stairs and Sungjong watches from the darkness as Sunggyu makes his way past the dining room to the basement.

 

 


	3. Slave in the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of non-con and torture

 

The youngest servant trails quietly behind Sunggyu, making sure that no one is around. His footsteps light as he sneaks behind the master in the darkness.

He watches as his master disappears down the stairs, only noticing now the dim light glowing softly at the bottom. He hears Sunggyu's footsteps halt. The sound of whispers replacing the noise. And just like that, Sungjong hears the sound of cloth being removed from bodies. 

He hears Sunggyu whispering again. He whispers harshly, almost hissing out commands, and the other man just moans as if it's all he knows to do. Sungjong pries open the door a little more, trying to hear them better.

“Please.” He hears the man’s voice begging. “Please… Stop- Stop-” The man makes more incoherent sounds before moaning shamelessly. Sungjong strains to listen to any words the man says. But nothing comes out of him except the moans that Sunggyu is no doubt pulling from him.

Inside the basement, Sunggyu has his lips stretched over the man’s leaking member, wanting to suck him dry. Feeling the man, Howon, throbbing on his tongue. The master stays unresponsive to his begging. Unknown to them that someone is listening in on their activity. Sungjong’s body heats up against his will and he curses silently, pressing a palm against the growing tent in his pants. He fights against the growing arousal with irritation at his body’s reactions. The sweat around his collar making it hard to concentrate on anything but the man’s cries of pleasure. But he holds himself back listening and waiting.

Until the man comes with a cry. 

Sungjong hears him mumbling some words he couldn't hear. But there was something he was saying over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The unfamiliar voice of the man is begging his master for apology.

He hears a rustling at the bottom of the stairs and then silence. Sungjong feels himself finally going limp as the silence wears on. It’s only a few minutes later that he hears another sound and he hides again as he hears Sunggyu's steps approaching, climbing up towards the only exit. Once gone, Sungjong sneaks down carefully towards the basement using the dim light as a guide.

His steps are cautious, his knees trembling in fear and anticipation. What he sees at the bottom of the stairs calms his heart a little. The man, who he only knows by voice, is sleeping soundly on some tattered mats on the floor. A thick worn out blue blanket covering his body. He lets out a breath of relief and his curiosity starts working again. He inches closer, carefully trying to peer at the man’s face. To finally put an image to the voice. What he sees makes his blood run cold.

Sungjong covers his mouth attempting to block any noise that could come out. But a gasp slips through and his foot hits the leg of a table. Hard. In the little amount of light, Sungjong sees the man’s eyes blink open, reacting to the noise he made.

“Sunggyu?” He says sleepily. No one replies and his face grows to fear. “W-who’s there?” He asks feebly, a tremble in his voice.

Sungjong watches as the man draws into himself, curling into a tight bundle despite his obvious exhaustion. With the dim lamp in the room, Sungjong sees the scars and bruises marring the man’s skin. His eyes shift rapidly as if looking for the other person in the room. Sungjong steps forward into the light, into plain view and the man presses himself against the wall in fear. His breathing grows ragged.  Sungjong has seen enough of the fear in the man’s clouded eyes and he can’t bear to see any more.

He backtracks slowly so as not to make a sound and frighten the man even further. He makes his way to the stairs and runs out of the basement.

His heart won’t stop beating rapidly even as he hides himself under his covers. _What torture could he have possibly gone through in this house?_ Sungjong tries to rid the images from his head but he can’t help but see the man’s skin littered with scars. His eyes scratched out almost beyond recognition.

 

The man is blind.

 

 

 


	4. Not as it Seems

Sungjong is still lying under his covers when he hears the door to his room swing open. With his head under the blanket, he hides his worried face and frightened heart, hoping whoever is by his door will go away. But he hears the footsteps walk to his bed as he pretends to sleep.

“I know you’re awake.” Sungjong pretends not to hear and the other man sighs. “I saw you snooping around the basement.”

Sungjong holds his breath at that and lets Dongwoo remove the blanket from his face gently.  The butler’s stern face melts as Sungjong looks up at him with big, round, petrified eyes. He sighs. The bed dips gently as Dongwoo sits beside Sungjong’s legs.

Dongwoo’s eyes shine with a loving look, the same face full of endearment when he was looking at Woohyun over dinner. He cards his fingers through Sungjong’s soft black hair as if comforting him. “It’s not what you think.” His voice is so soft.

“What  _do_  I think?” The younger challenges.

Dongwoo sighs. “What you've seen. What you  _think_ you know."

The man continues to caress Sungjong's hair, a glint of something unknown in his eyes. Something he won't say out loud. More secrets kept hidden.

"They’re happy." He says. "The masters are happy.”

His eyebrows scrunch together. Sungjong can't believe his ears. “Happy?” _How could keeping and torturing a slave make anyone_ happy _?_

“Yes. Their marriage has never been so much closer.”  _Lies_ , Sungjong thinks. But he's finding it hard to stay mad.

Dongwoo continues to stroke his hair and Sungjong thinks it's the softest anyone's ever touched him before. He forces his eyes not to flutter close as he gazes at the older man. He can't let himself forget about the frightening sight in the basement, but slowly, he feels his fear disappearing. The younger doesn't quite understand how this man he has disliked for the past 16 days can suddenly make his frightened heart calm.

He doesn't think he can trust him.

“I think you’ll find,” the butler pauses as his eyes flick down from Sungjong’s face to his body, “that you can be happy here too.”

The butler stops stroking his hair and moves his hands down to the blanket covering the younger. Sungjong’s eyes follow Dongwoo’s fingers as he gently caresses the edge of Sungjong’s blanket, silently asking for permission. And to his surprise, he lets him. 

Dongwoo slowly peels off the blanket from Sungjong, his eyes roaming the body as it is revealed to him. The younger is still fully clothed, but for reasons unknown to him, he wishes he wasn't wearing so much. Not when the older man's eyes gaze at him so intensely. As if he longs to see him naked on that bed. 

Sungjong feels himself get harder just from the thought alone. He clenches his jaw, he shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be so easily distracted. But with the way the butler moves closer, it's hard not to lose focus. The butler stares long and hard at his body and he feels himself shiver involuntarily under his stare. His body reacting so easily from his training. He was simply made for this.

The bed groans as Dongwoo moves further onto Sungjong’s bed. His body hovering over the younger. Sungjong gasps and Dongwoo smirks at his reactions, at the lust and wonderment in his eyes. He decides to play with the boy a little, his fingers touching the side of his face, running them down his neck. The tips only just grazing against his skin. 

Sungjong’s eyes flutter close from the feeling of Dongwoo’s fingers running gently over his chest and down his body. Down, down. Dongwoo watches the younger bite his lips as if in anticipation. But he stops his fingers in their track, lingering at the servant's navel, drawing circles on his shirt. 

The butler presses his nose against Sungjong’s neck, hot breath as he whispers. "Just be patient Sungjong. Then you'll be able to see their happiness."

Sungjong holds his breath as he feels the soft touch of warm lips underneath his ear. Then the warmth disappears as quickly as it came. And he lies there watching the other man's back as he disappears through the door, his heart beating fast. He releases the breath he's been holding and gasps for another.

_What was that?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your first clue


	5. Come to Bed

The door whines as Sunggyu lazily stumbles through to the master bedroom. He's too tired to walk quietly as his feet scrape carelessly on the carpet. He blinks at the darkness of the place. The curtains are partially opened to let the moonlight through the wide glass window, illuminating the room in a soft light. In the middle of the room is the large king sized bed where Sunggyu lazily trudges towards. Where Woohyun’s figure is sleeping under the covers, stirring in his sleep as he hears his husband approaching. Sunggyu stops in his tracks realising he’s still in his business suit and turns towards the wardrobe to change.

Woohyun hears the shuffling of cloth behind him as Sunggyu begins to undress. Curious to know what's going on, he forces himself to turn around on the bed and face his husband. But he can hardly keep his eyes open. It’s only when Sunggyu approaches the bed again that he rubs his eyes attempting to wake up a little more. His wandering eyes roam over Sunggyu's body and notices something that wasn't there before. He blinks away the tiredness and eyes the straining tent in Sunggyu's pyjama pants. The man chuckles.

“I see you didn't get any either.” Sunggyu ignores him and instead climbs under the covers. Woohyun scoots closer as Sunggyu settles into bed, thigh touching thigh. Sunggyu feels warm.

 “I could finish it off for you.” Woohyun teases and cups the bulge in his husband’s pants.

His fingers curl only slightly and Sunggyu has his hips bucking once into his hand. The man hisses and almost moans out loud. Woohyun gently scrapes his fingernails on the surface of the pants sending small shudders down Sunggyu’s spine. Woohyun can't help but to grin at Sunggyu’s failing control. His tired face accompanied by tiny groans.

Sunggyu tries to stop himself as he shivers. Annoyed, he grabs Woohyun’s wrist and pulls the hand away. “No Woohyun I'm tired,” he mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Woohyun just rolls his eyes. He scoffs and looks at his almost sleeping husband incredulously. “Really?”

“Yes Woohyun. Really.” Sunggyu opens one eye to glare at his husband.

"You're right." He relents. "You look really _really_ tired."  He smirks as an idea comes to mind. "But you look so tense. I could help you relax you know." He brings his thigh in between Sunggyu's legs and starts rolling his hips. A whimpering sound escapes Sunggyu and his eyebrows scrunch downward. Sunggyu grinds against him a few times, not in his right mind, groaning in pleasure and Woohyun can feel his hard length get harder against his thigh. Unfortunately, Sunggyu's strong hand reaches out to push the other's thigh away from between his legs. 

Sunggyu groans in  annoyance, and glares at his husband. "Stop it. Now you're just making fun of me." 

"I am not." But Woohyun's sly smirk says otherwise. He's still feeling suggestive.

“Go. To. Sleep.” Sunggyu really doesn’t feel up for arguing tonight.

Woohyun huffs in displeasure and turns around, his back facing Sunggyu. "Fine."

Sunggyu could roll his eyes if only they aren't already closed.

With his back turned, Woohyun struggles to feel any presence from the man  lying behind him. His only comfort is the warm heavy hand sitting gently on his waist. This is the happy couple behind closed doors. The happy couple away from prying eyes. They say happiness comes with a price. And as the two lovers fall asleep their happiness seems miles away and the words couldn’t be any truer.

Happiness isn’t always as it seems. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: not everything is as it seems


	6. Threes a Crowd

_"Sunggyu, I cant do this anymore"_

_Said man blinks in confusion. "Hyun, what do you m-"_

_"This!" Woohyun interrupts. "This is making me jealous. ME. I'm the one you married not him! So why am I the one getting jealous? I want him gone Sunggyu!"_

_"Woohyun, you're being unreasonable-"_

_"Either he goes or I do."_

 

Woohyun wakes up with a start, the same nightmare replaying over in his head. He looks around him on the bed, the spaces beside him empty of the warmth he seeks. He sighs and covers his eyes as he feels the sharp sting of tears rising. He always feels so lonely like this.

He will always remember that day, he never should've forced Sunggyu to choose between he and the slave. He never really gave Sunggyu a choice, then again, Sunggyu never really gave his options much thought.

Woohyun sighs and decides to get up to confront the problem.

 

 

Sungjong makes his way around the kitchen, finding any excuse to look busy. His mind still reels from his conversation with Dongwoo. If it could be called a conversation at all. He wonders what it all means as he wipes a cloth on the already clean bench.

Happiness.

The fingers that softly caressed his hair and the warm breath on his neck all tingles even after a nights restless sleep. Maybe Dongwoo is right, he should just be patient and wait for the masters to fix their own problems. No. He shouldn't think like this. Not when someone was in danger, chained up and abused by one of the masters. He's heard stories of masters like that, now he can't believe he was bought by one of them.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar footsteps of his master Woohyun. Sungjong sneaks behind the couch as he sees master Woohyun walking towards what Sungjong could only presume was the basement. He follows behind him slowly, still staying hidden inside the living room as Woohyun moved on to the next. Sungjong comes out of his hiding place as soon as he hears the door to the basement open and close. Woohyun's footsteps fading below him. Sungjong presses his ears on the wooden door. All he hears are muddled words and a few occasional sentences.

"Get out." Master Woohyun's voice sounds stern.

Sungjong hears another set of muddled words. The slave's voice if he remembers clearly.

"You - you're not supposed to be here!"

The next set of words are muddled again. The slave always speaking so softly. Sungjong presses his ears against the door closer, wondering whether or not Woohyun is the one that abused the slave since he couldn't make him leave. But why? Sungjong is concentrating too much on trying to hear inside the basement that he fails to hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Sungjong jumps and rapidly turns around. Behind him is another servant, with jet black hair and a kind face but scary piercing eyes. And right now, those eyes are looking at Sungjong expectantly. Curious of his answer.

"Ah, Myungsoo hyung... N-nothing. I'm doing nothing"

The other servant blinks slowly. "Well then... Do you want to help me fix my camera gear? You'll never know when we'll need it."

Sungjong nods rapidly but unsure, realising that out of the three of them, Myungsoo is the only one with this special skill. A servant trained to make the most pleasurable of companions but also a servant trained to capture every intimate moment, every kiss, every touch in a photograph. A very rare type of servant to find.

While Sungjong's special skill is to entertain his master by playing music, and Sungyeol's is to make his master laugh, they are servants that can work with one or more masters. Myungsoo is a servant that would only work in a threesome to a couple who are very much in love. He must've been an expensive investment.

But why bother buying a servant with this kind of skill when you're not even in love with your spouse? No those cameras will never be used, Sungjong thinks.

But he agrees to help nonetheless.

 

 

 

 


	7. Curious Cat

By the time the two servants finished with Myungsoo's cameras, Woohyun was already gone. Curious as ever to the slaves condition, Sungjong makes his way down the basement stairs as quietly as he can.

The slave is leaning against a pole, his eyes shut. A new blanket covering the lower half of his body. And he was wearing a thin loose robe. Silk robes that shone even through the dim light, their luxury was plain to see.

Sungjong makes the mistake of thinking the man was asleep. He doesn't stir even as Sungjong makes his way slowly towards him.

"Who's there?"

Sungjong's breath hitched. The man had been awake this whole time.

"You were here last time, I can hear your footsteps. You're not one of the other two servants, so who are you?"

The youngest servant tries to answer, but no words come out. He is surprised to hear the strong commanding voice of the slave.

"Answer me." The man's voice is firm but Sungjong can hear the tremble of fear in his voice.

Sungjong steps forward and the man shrinks back with his footsteps. His eyes widening, his strong composure quickly turning into fear. Sungjong wants to help him, but he's unsure how he can gain the man's trust.

"D-Dongwoo." He whispers at first, in fear. "Dongwoo! Dongwoo!" A cry for help.

With a loud bang the door to the basement opens. The heavy footsteps of a man running down the stairs was all Sungjong heard before Dongwoo appears in front of him, crouching by the man on the floor. Sungjong watches as Dongwoo caresses the man softly, with tender touches and comforting words. The fear slowly leaves the man's cloudy eyes.

"It's ok. It's ok." He whispers.

Sungjong is reminded of the tender way Dongwoo threaded his fingers through the young servant's hair just the night before. Remembering how his own fear faded quickly as the butler gently stroked his hair. And his heart both leaps at the thought and aches as he watches the butler do the same to this man.

Dongwoo turn to face him, his face grim. "Sungjong, upstairs now."

Sungjong waits upstairs in the long silence before Dongwoo makes his his way up the stairs to join him.

The first Dongwoo does is sigh heavily, as if he was about to make a life changing confession. But Sungjong still can't trust him yet. As much as he would like to.

"Sungjong, I told you last night to wait patiently."

Sungjong feels a pang of regret hearing Dongwoo's voice sound so tired.

"Nothing will seem right to you right now, but I promise you'll understand."

"Can't you just tell me what it is I don't understand? What's going on in this house?"

Dongwoo opens his mouth to reply, but stops as they hear footsteps coming through the front door.

Dongwoo sighs, "That's a secret you'll have to ask the masters about. We'll talk later ok?"

 

Sungjong makes his way up the stairs but stops at the top. He hides behind the wall connected to the stairs attempting to listen to the conversation.

They talk quietly Sungjong barely able to hear what they say. Sunggyu looks agitated, one hand running harshly through his hair while Dongwoo looks worried. The butler is holding his master's wrist gently, his face pleading. As if he was asking his master to be calm.

But Sunggyu is far from calm as he pushes Dongwoo roughly against the wall, one hand on the butler's chest.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol is finally here!

Dongwoo pleads with his master. His voice making soothing sounds, one hand holding Sunggyu’s wrist as gently as he can while his other hand runs gently up and down Sunggyu’s arm. Sunggyu is using his free hand to clutch at his hair, biting his lip – in worry or anger, Sungjong doesn’t know.

“Master Sunggyu, please calm down.”

But Sunggyu paces on the spot, looking every bit the opposite of calm. In a whirlwind, he turns to face Dongwoo, one hand fisting the butler’s shirt. He pushes. Dongwoo’s back hits the wall harshly.

Sungjong prepares himself for something ugly, expecting Sunggyu to lash out at Dongwoo and covers his mouth in shock at the action that their master takes next. The taller man leans down swiftly and takes Dongwoo's lips against his own.

Even as he looks on from on top of the stairs, Sungjong will never know how Sunggyu's lips trembled against Dongwoo's soft ones. Or how Dongwoo's breath hitches when his master sucks on his tongue with urgency. Sungjong hears Dongwoo moan softly. Surprised at the hold his master has over Dongwoo, who just the other night had Sungjong squirming in his strong gaze. Dongwoo, in Sungjong’s eyes was firm, unwavering. But right now, with Sunggyu’s hand at the back of his neck, the butler that Sungjong both feared and lusted for, looked smaller in Sunggyu’s hold.

Sunggyu presses his body against the butler’s, his kiss growing heavy as lips and tongue press harder against each other. Sunggyu breaks the kiss first, burying his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. Even from afar, Sungjong can see he is shaking. Dongwoo cards his fingers through Sunggyu's hair, no doubt whispering soothing words in his ear. Sungjong is learning quickly that this is the butler's way to calm down the fear in someone's heart. And master Sunggyu looks so afraid.

A loud slam of the door followed by running footsteps has Sungjong looking up at the newcomer. Woohyun quickly spots the two by the wall. Sunggyu reluctantly letting himself free from Dongwoo’s comforting embrace.

“I came as soon as I heard? What happened?” Woohyun looks up at Sunggyu’s face, worry and relief etched across his forehead. “Gyu, are you ok?”

Sunggyu closes his eyes and nods.

Seeing his shaken state, both Woohyun and Dongwoo guide him towards the nearest couch. Sungjong felt confused. He thought by now that a fight between husbands and lovers would break out. He expected any sort of confrontation. But he never expected this.

“I’ll tell the cook to fix us something ok?” Woohyun suggests with a gentle smile. As he walks away, Sungjong notices his legs shaking. Master Woohyun looks worried too.

Dongwoo kneels in between Sunggyu’s legs, his gentle hands slowly running down Sunggyu’s clothed chest. In the new silence, Sungjong strains to hear their conversation.

“Sorry we worried you.” Dongwoo says with a soothing voice. “But Howon is fine, I promise. He just got a little scared that’s all.”

Sunggyu purses his lips in response, thinking hard about this information. But his hand gently strokes the side of Dongwoo’s face to the back of his head to show that it’s alright, he’s not angry. The butler’s eyes flutter as he leans in to the warm hand. But his serene face changes to one with a teasing smirk as Sunggyu’s hand starts to push his head lower between his open legs. And there’s something else. There’s something akin to fondness in Dongwoo’s eyes. The same look on his face he had as he crouched above Sungjong just the night before. The same look he had as he watched Woohyun eat during dinner.

“Just relax master,” he said, teasing smirk still on his face. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Woah what’s going on here?” a voice whispers beside Sungjong’s ear.

Sungjong nearly jumps out of his skin for the second time that day. Sungyeol appears next to him, watching the same scene unfold. Sungjong gives Sungyeol a glare and a signal to keep quiet and turns back to the scene just in time to see Dongwoo pulling down their master’s pants and underwear. Both Sungjong and Sungyeol hold back their gasps as Dongwoo’s head disappears in between Sunggyu’s legs.

“Shit, that’s so hot.” Sungyeol whispers beside Sungjong.

And they watch as Dongwoo’s head resurfaces and goes back down, Sunggyu not bothering to stifle in a moan. Soft footsteps coming from the direction of the dining room – and the kitchen next to it – has the two servants looking at whoever is coming in. Woohyun emerges but pauses when he sees the two on the couch. He smiles and walks closer, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, lips immediately attaching to his earlobes.

Just what is going on?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transfer from AFF to AO3 is going slowly. I was supposed to take the story off drafts when all the chapters were in but clumsy me pressed the wrong button and published it OTL


	9. Peeping Tom

I wanna be part of that action.”

Sungjong wants to hit Sungyeol for his idiotic and completely unnecessary comment.

But seeing Master Sunggyu unravelling like this, Sungjong can’t bring himself to disagree. For the past sixteen days, Sungjong has known all about the sexual encounters that keep happening behind closed doors. He’s heard them all. But seeing it happening out in the open, Sungjong feels the desire, the burning need to touch and be touched. He swallows thickly and Sungyeol does the same.

The butler’s thick lips stretched around his master’s length. Woohyun sucking on his husband’s neck, palms running up and down Sunggyu’s chest. Dongwoo’s eyes open slowly and he looks straight at Sungjong. His eyes grow wide and Sungyeol’s mouth drops open.

“He knows we’re here.” Sungjong whispers, feeling suddenly very aroused.

Dongwoo makes an exaggerated moan that makes Sunggyu’s thighs tremble and a whimper escape his wet pink lips.

“He knows we like it.” The taller male observes turning to Sungjong. “As much as I would like to see the end of this – and believe me I do – I think it’s time for us to go.”

Sungjong looks at Sungyeol about to protest but sees an understanding in his eyes. Sungjong looks back at the three and finally understands it too. The two servants are intruding in an intimate moment. He looks one last time at the couple and their butler, Woohyun’s face is directly above his husband’s as he stands behind the couch. The man is gently rubbing his nose against Sunggyu’s. He holds Sunggyu’s hands to his sides, their fingers entwined with Sunggyu clutching at his hands as he nears his climax.

But what sticks with Sungjong the most is the way Dongwoo and Woohyun look at the man within their grasp. The look in both their eyes holds love.

 

Woohyun gazes lovingly at Sunggyu trying to catch his breath. Sunggyu looks tired, they both do. Woohyun gently caresses his husband's cheek, just waiting for him to calm.

"Howon," is the first thing Sunggyu says after minutes of silence. "I need to see if he's ok."

Woohyun smiles stroking the side of Sunggyu’s jaw with his thumb. "I'll do it. Dongwoo, take him to the dining room please." He pinches his round cheeks and Sunggyu flinches. “This man needs to eat.”

“What about you?” Sunggyu looks at his husband imploringly. “You need to eat too.”

“I’ll come up as soon as I can. Besides, I don’t look as bad as you do.”

 

Woohyun makes his way to the basement as their butler takes Sunggyu, encouraging him to regain some strength. He gently tipped toed his way down the basement stairs to where Howon lay sleeping, curled up on the floor. Woohyun sighs as he sees the crumpled form, sees the man that caused his husband to be so extremely afraid. He crouches beside the sleeping man, a swell of pride hitting him as he sees the robe Howon is wearing. The same robe he gave him for his birthday.

Woohyun places Howon’s head to rest on his lap and strokes the man's hair gently.

“Stubborn ass.” He smiles. “Why do you keep insisting on staying down here? There's nothing to be afraid of upstairs. The servants are new but you'll get used to them soon.”

He knows he’s talking to thin air and even if Howon were awake, he’d never listen to him. Just this morning before he left for work, he was trying make him see the pointlessness of sleeping in their basement.

“Get out. Feel the sun, the wind.” Woohyun was suggesting

“Woohyun, it’s ok. I’m fine where I am.”

“You- You’re not supposed to be here.” He tried to sound convincing but only ended up whining. “Come on, we agreed you’d be upstairs with us. It's so dusty and moldy! Howon-ah! Come upstairs again, I'm scared down here"

"What are you so scared for? You're the one who put the chains down here."

"I thought it was sexy at the time. You thought it was pretty kinky too. Don't deny it."

Well now he had to laugh at his own ridiculousness. But still, seeing Sunggyu in chains had been well worth the dust and mold. And the way Howon’s deft hands slowly felt their way up Sunggyu’s chest, slowly encasing Sunggyu’s wrists with those cuffs. The vivid image still makes him shiver, and smile. He strokes the man’s hair one more time before gently picking him up, one arm wrapped around his back and another under his knees.

“Sorry Howon, but I’m not letting you stay down here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the argument that Sungjong supposedly heard... was different to what you thought it would be right?


	10. There's A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong gets a clue

 

Sunggyu pushes around the food still left over on his plate. Woohyun hasn’t returned yet.

“Dongwoo, go get Sungjong please, tell him to wait in my office.”

The butler bows and leaves the dining room, his master now all on his own. Sunggyu picks up his utensils but lays them back down and pushes the plate away from himself, clearly having lost his appetite. He looks at his own trembling hands, heart still uneasy. He knows he won’t get any peace until he sees Howon for himself, but he knows Woohyun is there now with him, and that eases his worries even just a little bit.

With that in mind, he stands up and heads for his office. It’s time to tell Sungjong the truth.

 

Sungjong is still not in sight by the time he reaches his desk. He breathes an easy sigh, taking the time to think of what to say to the youngest servant. He’s mumbling incoherent words when a soft knock brings him out of his thoughts.

“Come in!”

The large door opens slightly and a slender frame enters the room. Sungjong looks apprehensive.

“Sungjong,” Sunggyu addresses the younger but hesitates, thinking of something else to say. He takes of his tie, a sign of exasperation. “Fix my hair for me.” He takes off his jacket. “It’s been a long day.”

Sungjong hesitates at the unusual request, but sees this as an invitation to come closer. Sunggyu hands over a hairbrush that he pulls from the bottom drawer, Sungjong slowly taking it from his hand. Carefully, as if it could be a trick Sungjong starts to brush his hair. The clock ticks and ticks, and a few minutes of silence goes by. Until Sungjong eventually relaxes and so does Sunggyu. Both soothed in different ways. Sungjong continues to pat his master’s soft hair with gentle hands and soft strokes of the hairbrush. With Sunggyu’s eyes, already fluttered closed in the way Sungjong massages his scalp with the brush.

“Sungjong.” He sighs, the silence is broken and already the atmosphere is changing. “You’ve been snooping around.”

The youngest servant could feel his heart beat fast at those words. His hands falter slightly but he wills himself not to get distracted.

“Downstairs, in the basement, his name is Howon. And he’s your master.” Sunggyu must have felt the shock and confusion as Sungjong pulls at his roots a little harder than usual, he tries to clarify.

“There are three masters in this house. I am the head, Woohyun is my husband and Howon… is our lover.”

Sungjong pauses everything, letting those words sink in. Without his knowing, his hands settle on Sunggyu’s shoulders.

“Do you know why we bought you?” Sunggyu waits for Sungjong to resume brushing his hair, knowing the younger must be having so many thoughts running through his mind. One hand continues brushing his hair while the other, whether Sungjong realises it or not, starts gently stroking the nape of his neck.

“Myungsoo, Sungyeol. They both have special skills that make them desirable. Myungsoo is an excellent photographer, capturing intimacy between people in love. Sungyeol can really brighten up your day when times are hard. Do you know what your skill is?”

Sungjong fidgeted on the spot. “Piano?”

Sunggyu chuckles lightly. “I told Dongwoo not to tell you anything. I wanted to see first hand how good you were at this.”

“But master Sunggyu, I have no other skill. I don’t know why you’d buy me. Why anyone would buy me.”

Sunggyu gently grasps the hand on his shoulder. “When we bought you, your handler said that if anyone could get someone to spill their secrets, it would be you. She said you were good with people. A confidant.” Sungjong stops brushing and Sunggyu turns to face him.

“Secrets?”

“That’s why you were sneaking around wasn’t it? You wanted to know what was down there. What happened. Who did it.” Sunggyu doesn’t miss the way Sungjong’s eyes harden. “You think it was me.”

Sungjong looks guilty. “Sorry sir. But, if not you, then who?”

“That’s what I want to know. That’s what I’d like you to find out.” The master of the house looks sheepish for a moment. “Sungjong, I want you to be on friendly terms with him. Howon, he doesn’t like to talk about what happened to him. I-I don’t want you to pry… just,” Sunggyu sighs, his thumb rubbing Sungjong’s palm, ”be there for him when he needs someone to talk to.”

Sungjong stands there in shock, the revelations all a little too much in such a short time. But Sungjong is a professional, and as a professional, he makes a decision right there on the spot. He feels relief washing over him, finally being told even just part of the mystery that’s clouding this household. Even if there are more secrets to be told, at least now he knows he’s safe here. They’re all safe here. He looks his buyer, his master in the eye.

“When do you want me to start?”

 

 

 

 


	11. In The Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol's story

Sungjong thinks over all the things Sunggyu asked from him as he flops onto a chair in front of the servant's quarters. Myungsoo and Sungyeol hesitantly come out of their rooms.

The youngest sighs at them. “Did you know?”

Sungyeol looks lost for a moment. “Know what?”

“About Master Howon. About my talent?”

“Actually, we heard about a third master before they bought us. They told us about Master Howon when we came here.”

Sungjong looks shocked. “But they asked us to be quiet. They wanted you to find your talent on your own." He shrugs. "We wanted that for you too. You can do more than just play an instrument, Jongie.”

“How much do you know?”

“Not a lot. We know why we were bought.” Sungyeol’s thoughtful look is replaced by a bright smile, eyes twinkling. “It’s a funny story actually. They were only supposed to buy one servant.”

Myungsoo chuckles behind him. “But they just loved Mr. Jang too much to say no to him.”

Sungjong was confused. Myungsoo laughs lightly beside Sungyeol. “Tell him Yeol. It’s a good story, you’ll love it.”

The eldest of the three laughs. “Alright, I’ll tell you what I know. It feels good to finally let you in on the loop. You see, they came to the company to buy a servant as a gift for Mr. Jang. Mr. Jang is Master Woohyun’s butler that Master Sunggyu bought for him. But that’s another story.”

 

_Three men walk into the building, one leading the way, excitement in his bright eyes that he’s trying not to show in such a formal place. Just one step behind him are his masters. A woman steps up to greet them._

_She smiles kindly. “What brings you back here?”_

_“Buying a gift for Woohyun’s butler.” Sunggyu answers as Dongwoo continues to drag Woohyun through the crowd. Sunggyu just barely keeping up._

_“You bought Dongwoo for Woohyun right? Now you’re buying one for Dongwoo?” Sunggyu nods. “What kind of servant do you have in mind?”_

_“Well,” he watches as Dongwoo heads straight for a group of servants, one much taller than him in particular. “I think Dongwoo already knows what he wants.”_

_Dongwoo with his list of names has been talking to a few servants, ones with the talent to entertain and make you laugh. And he decided, he likes the one with the gummy smile and the crazy jokes. Sungyeol watches Dongwoo as he signs the release and ownership forms, feeling a presence walk up next to him quietly. He looks over and finds Myungsoo smiling at him._

_“Hyung, congratulations!”_

_Sungyeol smiles. “Thanks, Myung.”_

_Dongwoo comes back to Sungyeol’s side in time to see Myungsoo walking away. “Is that your friend? I saw you two talking since we came here.” He smiles. “Call him over, I wanna know about your friends.”_

_And the night goes on, with laughter between them. Dongwoo can feel it, he doesn’t want Sungyeol to loose a friend._

_Dongwoo turns around to the men always one step behind him. “This is Myungsoo, he’s Sungyeol’s close friend. He works with cameras.” The butler frantically points at Myungsoo’s profile on the piece of paper. “See it says here, ‘His specialty is capturing those intimate moments between two people in love’.”_

_“Dongwoo, I don’t see how-“_

_“Please Master Sunggyu~” Dongwoo pouts loosing what’s left of his professional image._

_Woohyun’s hand touches Sunggyu’s sleeve. “He wants Sungyeol to have a friend that he’s familiar with. Dongwoo had to separate from all his friends when we bought him, remember? He was a stranger in a house he’d never even been in.” Woohyun squeezes his husband’s hand. “Those times weren’t exactly our happiest moments either. Let him have this, it might help the new servants transition easier into our home.”_

_Sunggyu sighs and relents. "Alright."_

_“Yay! Thank you Master!” With that, the butler squishes Sunggyu’s cheeks and kisses him full on the lips before doing the same to a laughing Woohyun._

_The woman laughs with them. “Woohyun’s grown quite fond of him.”_

_Sunggyu looks at Dongwoo and smiles. “We both have.”_

_The woman nods beside him. “Howon. How is he doing?”_

_“He’s doing fine. He still doesn’t want to talk about it.”_

_Sungyeol’s ears perk up and he listens in._

_“I understand. The others from his batch have broken their silence. I can give you a report if you want, but we’ve omitted some details to protect their privacy.”_

_Sunggyu nods in agreement. “But you’ll need to get him to open up to you. Or anyone in your household.”_

_The man sighs. “It’s hard, he doesn’t- he’s finding it hard to open up, like he’s ashamed of what happened. I don’t know what to do.”_

_The man sighs deep and heavy, and Sungyeol feels the tension in his next words._

_“I feel like he still can’t trust me.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should really be calling him Master Dongwoo then


	12. The Middle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo's story

_The woman looks contemplative. “There’s a servant here, he has a talent that we don’t advertise. This talent doesn’t sell well you see, but he’s special. He’s strong but very gentle. People can open up to him in a heartbeat.”_

_Sungyeol clears his throat. “Sorry for eaves dropping. Are you talking about Sungjong?”_

_The woman smiles at the taller man. “Yes.”_

_Sunggyu thinks it over. "You think that this Sungjong can get Howon to open up to him? About what happened?"_

_"Yes," the woman replies. "Despite his snappy attitude, Sungjong is a sweetheart that anyone would be willing to get close to."_

_Sunggyu thinks it over but is snapped out of his thoughts as Dongwoo nudges him gently. “Take Sungjong," he says gently. "This is more important than making sure I have a servant to laugh with.” The smile he gives Sunggyu is kind and knowing. Not the usual grin of the childlike butler that he knows._

_Sunggyu feels his heart swell at Dongwoo’s loving consideration. Obviously, Howon has won him over too. “No, Sungyeol is your gift.” He looks over at Myungsoo apologetically. “But we’ll have to let you go.”_

_Myungsoo smiles bright and reassuring. “That’s no problem sir.” Then he looks toward Sungyeol. “Sungjong’s our close friend too. I’m sure they’ll keep each other company without me.”_

Sungyeol chuckles as he reminices. “They didn’t realise it yet, that you were the third part of our trio." He shakes his head. "I still don’t know why they bought all three of us though.”

Myungsoo perks up. “Oh, that was Master Woohyun’s idea.” He is silent for a while as he thinks back. Then bursts out laughing, making the other two curious.

_“But that talent sounded really good." Woohyun clicks his tongue, voice sounding regretful. Sungyeol and the woman have left to fill out their papers. Myungsoo standing behind the three men, not realising the presence so close to them. Close enough to hear. "Imagine all the things we could do. But I’m being selfish. This gift is for Dongwoo and Sungyeol is the perfect companion for him. Sungjong is for Howon too so they’re both really useful."_

_“I know what you’re doing." Sunggyu says irritably. "Not gonna work.”_

_Woohyun sighs dramatically. “It’s not like we need to document everything we do in high definition pictures."_

_Dongwoo agreed, nodding too enthusiastically. “Have you seen what the latest camera can do? It can capture all the details, every drop of sweat.”_

_Sunggyu tries to ignore his two companions but can't help the image that pops into his head. Beads of sweat littering Howon and Woohyun's bodies. Hair plastered to their foreheads, lips locked. And when they pull away, a string of saliva connecting them tongue to tongue, captured perfectly with a click of a camera. Sunggyu licks his lips unconsiously, shaking his head to rid of the thoughts. And hopefully get rid of the involunary twitching of his member. This is not a place to get excited. He tries to listen in to anything just to snap his thoughts back to the present. Unfortunately, all he can hear is Dongwoo and Woohyun. And Woohyun really likes to talk dirty._

_Woohyun sighs again, this time, sounding like he just lost the lottery. “Imagine if we got a photo of Howon in the exact moment he comes. Capture his face." Woohyun's voice is soft and wistfull. He glances sideways at his husband, making sure he's still listening. "Or even his come. Imagine getting a photo of Sunggyu’s beautiful hands pumping Howon’s beautiful cock.”_

_“Ok! Done! You win! We’ll buy all three.”_

_Dongwoo and Woohyun have matching grins and they kiss him on both cheeks._

_"Thank you master!"_

_“Thanks babe, we can always count on you for being horny.”_

_“Me?! You’re the one having sex all the time.”_

_“And you love it.”_

Myungsoo laughs at Sungjong's disbelieving face. "Yeah, the reason they bought us all isn't that complicated. Mr Jang-" He corrects himself. "Dongwoo, doesn't like splitting friends apart. He wanted us to stay together, thought it might be better for us to settle in with friends. And better for Master Howon too if the house's new servants weren't awkward around eachother. Or worse, always fighting and jealous of eachother."

Sungyeol nods enthusiastically. "See! We're perfect for this house!"

Sungjong takes a moment for all of that to sink in when Sungyeol interrupts his thoughts. "So Master Sunggyu told you what you need to do?"

Sungjong nods. "Get Master Howon to open up to me." He looks up at the two older servants. "And spill his secrets."

 


End file.
